This invention concerns apparatus for the unattended feeding of hummingbirds, and more particularly relates to apparatus adapted to be suspended from a overhead support to deliver controlled amounts of liquid nutrient to a hummingbird.
Many types of devices are known for supplying an aqueous nutrient solution to wild birds. Such devices generally contain a reservoir of nutrient solution, and are designed to release solution on a demand basis, thereby conserving the quantity of solution dispensed. In the case of feeders designed for hummingbirds, special consideration must be given to the fact that the bird has a long slender beak, and remains in hovering motion while feeding.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for unattendedly dispensing liquid nutrient to a hummingbird, the rate of liquid dispensed being substantially equal to the rate at which liquid is removed by the hummingbird.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing objective adapted to be suspended from a overhead support.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a feeder device of the aforesaid nature of simple and rugged design and low manufacturing cost.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.